It's Always Gonna Be Love
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: After rescuing Usagi from an attack and dying Queen Serenity grants Rei the wish of her heart, to be with Mamoru. Updated 318
1. Prologue

Wow it's been a long time since I have touched a keyboard with the intent of writing a Sailor Moon fan fiction. But 4 months later I am writing this new one....I hope you all enjoy It's Always Gonna Be Love. Please Review! I would really appreciate to see how you guys are going to like this one!  
  
"Where am I?" Hino Rei asks looking around the grand palace she now stood in. "Who's there?"  
"Rei." Her name comes out softly as a woman with long silvery hair steps in front of her.  
"Queen Serenity." Rei drops onto one knee bowing before the queen, "Am I dead?" Rei asks suddenly remembering the battle below her, remembering how she had pushed Usagi out of the way of a blast directed at her.  
Queen Serenity nods softly, "Yes, my dear you are. But I saw what you did for my daughter down their. You are a true guardian so I brought you here to grant a wish, any wish you would like."  
Rei's brow furrows, knowing what her heart wishes for more than anything but knowing Usagi's true mother wouldn't like the request.  
"Your heart years for the Prince of Earth." Queen Serenity states slowly.  
"I know I can not have him." Rei softly states tears filling her eyes. "He is Usagi, Princess Serenity's soul mate."  
Queen Serenity gazes into Rei's eyes, as if to read her soul, "You wish for nothing more. You would prefer to be dead then take away my daughter's soul mate."  
Rei nods softly, "I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt Usagi-Chan, ever."  
"I know this, this is why I am going to send you to a universe that my daughter doesn't even exist in." Serenity states.  
"Serenity I strongly disagree with this." Another woman emerges out of the shadows, this one with long black hair twisted into a style similar to the queen's.  
"Rei, this is my sister Fate, she doesn't like when I mess with universes." The silvery queen smiles softly at Rei, "But you have always been so selfless when it comes to my daughter. You deserve one thing for yourself. So Hino Rei I grant your wish." 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Rei woke up knowing it had been a dream, unbelievably great, but a dream none the less. She also knows that the instant she moves anything from a body part to even her eyelid will cause severe pain, Rei had been hit with dark energy before and it leaves you in pain for a long time. 'Why the hell would I set my alarm?' Rei sighs.  
"Rei-Chan do you have any intention of waking up this morning or were you going to let your alarm go off for a couple hours?"  
Rei sits straight up and has to grab her head with all the blood rushing to it. But suddenly it's more than blood rushing to her head, it's memories of a completely different life.  
"Rei-Chan are you OK?" Mamoru sits down on the edge of the bed.   
Rei finally opens her eyes and looks at Mamoru a big smile spread across her face, "Of course I'm fine, just don't want to get up this morning." Rei reaches across the bed and shuts off the beeping alarm clock.  
Mamoru wraps his arms around Rei, planting on kiss on her bare shoulders. "I wish I could have gotten today off."  
"It's all right." Rei responds.  
"You're going to your mother's right?" Mamoru asks.  
"My mother's?" Rei asked startled until the memory of her mother, in this, her new life, surfaces. "Right. It's Laurel and Katie's first day of summer vacation so we are going to go shopping and have lunch."  
"You still up for the party tonight?" Mamoru asks moving off the bed and pulling Rei to her feet with him.  
"What party?" Rei asks adjusting her blue silk spaghetti strap pajama top.  
"The Christmas party the chief of staff at the hospital is throwing." Mamoru responds.  
Rei smiles, "Right. Of course I'll be there."  
Mamoru smiles and kisses Rei before he says, "I have to get to work. I'll see you tonight."  
When Rei hears the front door to the apartment close she tries to sort out everything in her mind, all of the memories that hadn't ever happened. Starting off with her mother, her mother had been killed in a car accident resulting her being shipped to live with her grandfather, three months before becoming a senshi. It made sense though, her parents had divorced when she was young and the only way to get her to Tokyo would be to have her mother die and move in with her grandfather. Laurel and Katie were Rei's half-sisters, her mother had married an American when she was 15 and the same year they had their twin daughters.  
The phone ringing shakes Rei out of her thoughts and reaching across the bed Rei answers it, "Hello?"  
"Rei-Chan, it's Risa."  
Rei smiles, a mental picture of her friend arriving in her head of Risa Eda. Blond hair and green eyed Risa loved to have fun and they both loved to party together. "Hey Risa what's going on?"  
"Razan proposed last night!" Risa exclaims letting out a high pitched squeal.   
"Risa you're kidding!" Rei exclaimed flopping on the bed. "That's great!"  
"It was so romantic Rei-Chan." Risa exclaims launching into a step by step account of everything that was said and every gesture from the night before. "It was just amazing, you wouldn't believe it!"  
Rei listens intently as Risa goes on about her boyfriends romantic proposal, "that's great Risa-Chan, I am so happy for you."  
"Thanks Rei-Chan, I guess Razan and I will be joining the ranks of you married folk." Risa states, taking Rei back.  
Rei's eyes go wide as her gaze flies to her left hand, "listen Risa-Chan I have to get ready to meet my mother. I'll talk to Mamoru and we'll make plans to take you and Razan out for a celebratory dinner soon."  
"All right, bye Rei-Chan."  
"Married?" Rei asks pacing the bedroom. That was one memory that had not immediately popped into her head, but sure enough sitting on their dresser was a picture of Mamoru and Rei smiling at the camera, their hands wrapped around each other, in wedding attire.  
'Think brain, think.' Rei urges, 'is there anything else you have to remember?' Rei a fuzziness still hangs over her head, and Rei knows she isn't remembering everything. Hoping walking around the apartment will jog her memory Rei moves out of bed, and out of the bedroom. The apartment is a pretty good size, 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a full size kitchen slash dining room and a living room. And the more Rei walks the more things come into her memory, pictures are all over the apartment, of friends and family.  
Moving toward a bookcase in the spare bedroom Rei finds several photo albums, but the one to catch her eyes is a blue one, that looks like a baby book. Pulling it off the shelf Rei is faced with a picture of a smiling newborn baby boy. Opening the book a bright smile crosses Rei's face as she sees a red headed woman with a round stomach smiling at the camera with her husband, who looked looked very similar to Mamoru, with his arms around her waist. Flipping through the rest of the pictures Rei discovers that the album is FULL of pictures of Mamoru, from birth to his high school graduation.   
"Mamoru's parents didn't die either." Rei whispers to the silent apartment. The silence is suddenly broken by the ringing of the phone. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Rei pushes herself off the couch and picks up the cordless phone handing on the wall, "hello?'  
  
"Rei dear." Rei immediately recognizes her mother's voice.  
  
"Hi mama." Rei responds wandering through the house.  
  
"I'm glad I caught you before you left, listen can we meet an hour later at the restaurant?"  
  
"Sure." Rei responds entering the bathroom. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's just something I ordered is supposed to come in an I need to sign for it."  
  
"Mama, why can't one of the servants sign for it? " Rei asks sighing inwardly at her mother's logic.  
  
"It's Jerry's birthday present and I don't want to risk one of them slipping and telling him anything about it."  
  
"Oh OK..." Rei stops suddenly as her eyes fall on something sitting on the counter.  
  
"Rei-Chan, honey are you there?" Rei's mother's voice eventually breaks in through Rei's stunned brain.  
  
"Yeah, sorry mama what were you saying?" Rei asks.  
  
"I was just saying meet us at Raphela's at noon, OK?"  
  
Rei nods and realizing her mother was expecting a vocal response she states, "all right see you then.," before hanging up the phone.  
  
Rei picks up the box and stares at the sign, here was the thing that she had been unable to recall, the pregnancy test she had taken the night before and telling Mamoru that he was going to be a father.  
  
A bright smile falls across her face as she stares in the mirror as she twirls a lock of her shoulder length black hair. After awhile Rei finally realizes that she should probably be getting ready so that she can meet her mother for lunch and she turns on the shower.   
  
"Hi Mama." Rei hugs her mother in greeting. Everything about her is in perfect order, from her short dark hair to her long manicured finger nails and the fashionable, undoubtedly expensive designer dress. The twins, Laurel and Katie seem to be in the same condition their mother is Laurel's hair is in the same style as Naoko's while Katie's hair seems to be a bit longer and styled differently. But the girls attitudes are obviously very different, Laurel seems bored to be there while Katie looks slightly more cheerful. They outfits capture their personalities as well, Laurel wears gray pants and white button down blouse while Katie wears green cargo capris, a blue shirt and in her hand she holds a pink hat.  
  
"Rei-Chan we thought we would have you over for dinner for Jerry's birthday. Do you think you and Mamoru can make it?" Naoko questions.  
  
Remembering the pocket calendar Rei had found and slipped into her purse she pulls it out and finding the square that has "Jerry's Birthday" written in it she nods, "I don't think we have anything planned, I will have to check with Mamoru but that shouldn't be a problem."  
  
Naoko smiles and nods, "good. How has Mamoru been doing?"  
  
"He's been good," Rei responds, "really busy, you know."  
  
"The life of a doctor." Naoko nods, "I love that dress on you, where'd you get it?"  
  
Rei had randomly picked the pink 50's styled dress out of her closest, "I can't remember."  
  
"Well it's just precious." Naoko gushes, "but your hair is at an awkward length isn't it, though?"  
  
Rei takes a deep breath, "I guess."  
  
"I'll make an appointment with my hair stylist, don't you have that Christmas party tonight?"  
  
"How do you know about the Christmas party?" Rei asks.  
  
"Well I have to find out these things on my own, since you don't seem to care whether I know what's going on in your life or not." Naoko comments tapping her nails on the table, obviously impatient for the waiter to arrive.  
  
"I'm sorry Mother, I just think about it, Mamoru had to remind me of it this morning."  
  
"Well then you're going to need a dress." Naoko comments.  
  
Rei shoots a look at her sisters who seem to be begging her to take the critical attention off of them, "if you think that's what I need mother, and the girls don't mind me cutting in on their shopping time."  
  
"We don't mind!" Laurel and Katie quickly chime in.  
  
"Good, then we can get your hair cut, your nails done and find you a dress, we do have all day after all." Naoko states as the waiter heads their way.  
  
When Rei got back to her house 6 and a half hours later exhausted was the only word that could describe how she felt. She had a bag with her newly acquired dress that she immediately dropped on the chair next to the chair she dropped into. Finally realizing that she had to be ready to leave in an hour Rei finally hoisted herself out of the comfortable chair and walked over to the blinking answering machine.   
  
"You have four new messages."  
  
Rei skipped the first two message and then saved them they were both for Mamoru the third caught her attention though. "Hi Rei, it's Dad, listen I'm going to be in town in a week and will be in town for a week or two, I thought maybe we could get together. I'll call you when I get to Tokyo, I love you." Rei takes a deep breath in between the messages, this was some life Queen Serenity had dropped her in. "Fourth message 4:30 p.m. Rei I'm running late at the hospital but I will be home around 7, in just enough time to get showered and dressed, if you could set out my suit I would appreciate it. I love you."  
  
Rei touches her hair gently, the hair dresser had taken a little more than an inch off and then had twisted it into a complicated twist and used nearly half a bottle of hair spray to hold it in place. Glancing at her watch Rei sighs, she had half an hour before Mamoru was to get home so she set about pulling out his suit and getting it ready for him and then she pulled her dress out of the wrapping the department store had placed it in.   
  
When Mamoru got home he quickly kissed Rei and headed to the shower leaving Rei to quickly pull the knee length, slightly flared out spaghetti strap red dress on and tie the forest green ribbon around her still slim waist, she was pregnant but obviously not very far along. Rei barely managed to apply her make-up with the barely usable nails her mother had insisted she get for the party, to go along with the dress they were acrylic nails with red french tips.   
  
"You look beautiful." Mamoru breathes coming into the bedroom in his white towel, quickly drying his hair.   
  
"Thank you, but you look like you are going to make us late to this party." Rei laughs handing Mamoru his suit so he can quickly change before they hurry toward the pary. 


End file.
